Broadway is Dark Tonight
by Ishuzu
Summary: PG for use of liqour *oh, my!* About the Seto we all know and love and the side we never get to see... Please be kind, fanfic people, this is my first published work on ff.net Please R


Broadway  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Seto Kaiba. I do not own "Broadway", by the Goo Goo Dolls. I just thought this would make a good story. I had always wanted to do something like this, never knew how to go about it, then read something called "Here With Me". Credit given to that (it was part of my inspiration). Thanks Maddy* Azari, but this song and Kaiba together was my idea. If anybody wants to sue me, I AM BROKE! I don't even have money for Christmas presents, and after I scrape that together, I won't have anything after I buy them....... So have a heart.  
  
  
  
//Broadway's dark tonight  
  
A little bit weaker than you used to be  
  
Broadway's dark tonight//  
  
Seto Kaiba woke slowly, his eyes opening and adjusting to the morning light that poured out of his window at just the right angle. He reached out next to him, looking for something. Perhaps someone.  
  
//See the young man sittin' in the old man's bar  
  
Waitin' for his turn to die//  
  
He blinked. No one was there. No one was ever there. He sat up on the side of his bed and ran his hands over his face.  
  
//The cowboy kills the rock star  
  
And Friday night's gone too far  
  
The dim light hides the years  
  
On all the faded girls//  
  
He was young and handsome. His electric blue eyes were bright and cool, like an endless ocean. His face was perfectly crafted. His chiseled good looks, giving him things that others only dreamed of, were evident.  
  
//You see, you'd love to run home, but you know you ain't got one  
  
Cuz you're livin' in a world that you're best forgotten, around here//  
  
There had always been too many guys that wanted to be him, too many girls that had wanted to be with him. He thought about this as he walked downstairs.  
  
//Broadway's dark tonight  
  
A little bit weaker than you used to be  
  
Broadway's dark tonight  
  
See the young man sittin' in the old man's bar  
  
Waitin' for his turn to die//  
  
He entered the kitchen, and opened his eyes wide, trying to focus them. He walked to the cabinets, and got himself a glass. That was when he thought of his father for some strange reason. He reached for the Jack Daniel's and saw his father's face in the bottle of copper liquid.  
  
//You choke down all your anger  
  
Forget your only son  
  
You pray to statues when you sober up for fun//  
  
He had loved his father before he had died. It was almost an unrequited love, as his father really only cared for the faceless bottles that were kept at the top of his pantry. He had always wanted to curl up on his father's lap, and put his head down on the man's shoulder. He wanted to feel those two strong arms wrap around him, and he wanted to know he existed. But to his father, love was pain. and liquor was the answer.  
  
//Your anger don't impress me  
  
The world slapped in your face  
  
It always rains like hell on the loser's day parade//  
  
He closed his eyes, standing there in the kitchen, with the glass and the bottle. He turned toward the clock. It was eight sixteen. He wanted to go upstairs and find Mokuba, his only family, and hold him close. Tell him that he loved him. But this wasn't the time.  
  
//You see, you'd love to run home, but you know you ain't got one  
  
Cuz you're livin' in a world that you're best forgotten  
  
When you're thinkin' you're a joke and nobody's gonna listen  
  
To the one small point I know they've been missing around here//  
  
He never thought he could feel so useless, so out of control. He was the youngest owner ever of a company like Kaiba Corp, and people constantly told him that he was made for business. He was cool, collected, and completely in control. Inside, he was dying slowly.  
  
//Broadway's dark tonight  
  
A little bit weaker than you used to be  
  
Broadway's dark tonight  
  
See the young man sittin' in the old man's bar  
  
Waitin' for his turn to die//  
  
He couldn't understand it. For a few days he had been having trouble sleeping. He would toss and turn, practically reduced to a young child, dealing with monsters in his dreams. Then, every time he woke up, every single time, he checked to see if someone was lying beside him. Of course, no one was ever there.  
  
//You see, you'd love to run home, but you know you ain't got one  
  
Cuz you're livin' in a world that you're best forgotten//  
  
He sat down at the kitchen table, the glass in one hand, the bottle in the other. He poured a small amount of Scotch into the glass. He smiled bitterly. Like Father, Like Son.  
  
//When you're thinkin' you're a joke and nobody's gonna listen  
  
To the one small point I know they've been missing around here  
  
Round here, yeah//  
  
He closed his eyes and drank the contents of the glass, wincing slightly. So what if he was too young. He almost felt too old.  
  
//Broadway's dark tonight//  
  
He opened his eyes, no longer the young man he always seemed to be. Only when he was alone could he truly be honest with himself. He was seventeen, going on fifty.  
  
//A little bit weaker than you used to be  
  
Broadway's dark tonight//  
  
And suddenly it all came clear to him. That every morning he had been searching for someone who had never been there. He wanted someone to hold him and treat him like a child; something he had never gotten to be. He stared at the empty glass in front of him, wondering if he would ever find that someone.  
  
//See the young man sittin' in the old man's bar//  
  
He closed his eyes and put his head down on the table. He didn't want to be rich. He didn't want to be famous. He didn't want to be cool, or collected, or powerful, or feared. He only wanted to be happy. Oh, how he wished he was happy.  
  
//Waitin' for his turn to die// 


End file.
